


Infatuation

by Fasfer



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Horses, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Underage Sex, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fasfer/pseuds/Fasfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Michaelis is known as the horse master in Europe and all across the world. One faithful day, at the Royal Show Jumping Event at his Equestrian Facility, Sebastian meets an odd but beautiful and intriguing human boy. Is it love at first sight or infatuation at first sight? And, is a vampire capable of achieving either of those emotions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta.  
> Contact Me: [Tumblr,](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fasfer-dreams-the-impossible) [Twitter,](https://twitter.com/FasferMy) [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_fasfer_/?hl=en)  
> 

Infatuation is a terrible thing. It is the process of being attracted whether it be physically or romantically to someone, but only for a short lived time. It is as though infatuation is but a small blue butterfly, or an Atlas Moth who live for only a short time; a week or two at most.

It is also like love: you cannot control it, even when you most wish it to be controlled. It is often confused for being love when it is not. Sebastian Michaelis, the best Horse Master in the world was no different. He too fell into the snares of infatuation, becoming trapped in the mock-love tendrils that was infatuation.

The first time the roaring beast of infatuation called like a siren for him, was the day of the of _The Royal Show Jumping Event._ The stables were crawling with horses and riders, the trailer parking lot filled to the brim, the vehicles pulling them having to find a place on the side of the gravel road. People had come from all over Europe; England, Sweden, Spain, France, Germany, everywhere.  It was the most prestigious of events all year and the reward for winning was astounding. This year the horse master was asked to host it has his facilities; it was one of the largest in the country and even across Europe, so of course he said yes.

It was early morning, hardly eight yet and people were already awake and riding their horses. It was a three-day event and the horse master planned to ride each day. Today was Dressage and Equitation, the next day being Cross-Country, while the last day was Show Jumping. It was going to be a full weekend with new faces and horses, and the horse master was thrilled.

He took in a large breath as he strode down the gravel pathway, up to Stable 6 which held all of his horses. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a few younger boys running and growled, “No running!” He yelled to them, their startled gasps filling the horse masters’ ears. There were strict no running rules on stable grounds for fear of spooking the magnificent creatures that horses were and keeping the chaos to a minimal if horses were to get loose or spook.

 The sound of his black tall boots echoing on the concrete filled his ears once he entered the stable, the sound sending chills down anyone’s spine as they passed him; even the stable hands new best to stay clear of him, keeping eye contact with the concrete as they passed.

He smirked at the humans who passed and did such; their fear was amusing to him. He cocked an eyebrow when he noticed a young man, eighteen or twenty years of age walking down the row of stalls, looking in and at the plaques that held each horses name. He was searching for something.

The young man wore khaki breeches that fit snuggly to the curvature of his beautiful bottom and black tall boots. His jacket was a navy blue while the shirt underneath was a tight fitting polo, the top buttons unbuttoned, letting his porcelain skin peek from beneath. He had a lithe body, but it was fit and strong. He had black hair that was close to his eyes but not quite covering them. The horse master caught sight of something around his head, not a hair net, but a string of sorts. When the boy stopped and looked into a stall, he frustratingly ran his hand through his hair and that is when he noticed the eyepatch.

“How odd,” Sebastian whispered allowed as he swiftly approached the frustrated boy.

He turned on his heels and looked into the stall as he stood directly behind the unsuspecting boy, eyeing the large black beast in front of him. She was not facing them, her head against the back wall while she slept, her soft breathes causing her nostrils to flare with each exhale. She was a beautiful horse and his most prized and favourite of horses in a very long time. She was of the Westphalian breed, a well-known German breed across the world. She shifted on her back left leg, the classic crowned shield containing the letter "W" in it signifying her prestige as a breed and a horse on her hip gracing Sebastian.

Sebastian looked down at the empty plaque on her stall and noticed the boy running his bare hands across its surface as he looked into the stall. “Have you lost something?” the horse master asked, startling the boy.

He jumped and turned round swiftly, his breath heavy from the sudden voice. “I-I…sorry, what?” He was at loss for words.

“You seem to be looking for something. I might could be of assistance,” he said, looking into the dark blue eye on the boys’ porcelain face; he was extraordinarily beautiful.

“I, yes. I’m looking for my horse. Some stable boy took him but I do not know where,” he sighed as he looked back into the filly’s stall.

“What is your name?” the horse master asked.

“Ciel,” the boy cleared his throat. “Ciel Phantomhive.”

“Ah, of the Funtom Tack Company? How nice to have you here,” the horse master said. “This is the private stable, sadly, but I do think we can find your horse. What is his name?”

“Pluto,” the boy quickly replied.

“Is he the large Andalusian Grey?” Ciel nodded. “He is quite the rowdy stallion. He got out of his stall last night, we had to move him.”

“How do you know that? Do you work here or something?”

“Or something,” Sebastian smiled.

“So where is he?” The boy looked agitated.

“Let me get my filly out and I will show you. Do bear with me for a moment,” he said sliding the stall door open on its hinges.

“She’s yours?”

“Yes.”

“What is her name?” Ciel questioned as the horse master patted the filly on the shoulder to wake her.

“She does not have one,” he replied leaving the stall, the filly following without the need of a halter.

 “Why not?” Ciel asked following the two as they walked past him and towards an open tack room.

“There is no name befitting this filly,” he simply replied disappearing into the tack room.

“That it the dumbest thing I have ever heard,” the boy said petting the filly.

The horse master reappeared with a leather halter and lead line and walked towards the filly’s face. “Is that so?” The horse master smirked as he put on her halter, the stud-chain clinking together as he did.

“I’ve just never heard that before,” he shrugged his shoulders.

“No, I do not suppose most people have.”

The horse master began walking again the boy again following. They walked in silence out of the stable and onto the gravel pathway, through riders and horses until reaching Stable 2. They walked in, the filly’s shoes echoing loudly on the concrete, muffling any footsteps the horse master or Ciel made as they continued down the row of stalls.

“Does this happen often?” The boy asked, finally breaking the silence.

“What was that?”

“Horses breaking out,” Ciel reiterated.

“Yes, quite often actually. We simply move them to a stable that they feel more comfortable in,” the horse master stopped in front of the stall he knew Pluto was in. “Well, here you are,” the horse master said with a smile.

“Thank you,” Ciel said with a smile.

“I am Horse Master Sebastian Michaelis. Just talk to a stable hand if you need anything else, or come and find me; I shouldn’t be too hard to find.” Sebastian bowed, placing his hand over his heart before standing up straight again.

He looked at the blushing face of young Phantomhive and gave him a soft wink before turning the filly round and leaving. “Thank you!” Ciel again said as the horse master disappeared into a crowd of people.

* * *

 

The horse master struggled to get the human boy out of his mind, but it refused to give him such relief. Every time he thought he was in the clear, the boy would somehow make an appearance in his mind. His thoughts were terribly impure when he thought about him.

He wondered how the boy tasted, how his skin would feel between his teeth. He imagined undressing him slowly, bit-by-bit, until the boy was left standing naked in front of him, the only thing left to remove would be the eyepatch. He imagined himself stepping in so close to him, reaching behind his head and untying it slowly. His heart raised as the wondered what was hidden beneath the black silk. Was he blind in the eye? Injured? Maybe he wore because he liked to keep people guessing.

His thoughts made the blood in his body sizzle and flow in between his legs. He bit his lip at the thought of him beneath him, gasping, and…

“Horse Master, the scores are in, are you ready to go out?” Asked a familiar voice from below him.

The horse master shook away his thoughts as he looked down from atop his mighty steed at the soft face of Finny, a young stable hand that lived on property after being orphaned many years ago. “Yes, yes, have they called my name yet?”

“You’re after William Spears,” Finny said shooting a look at William Spears who sat atop a red Hanoverian gelding.

The horse master groaned and rubbed his temples. William T. Spears was a terribly vexatious man, always keeping the horse master on his toes when he was near.  It got old quick, but the horse master learned to deal with him over a many year. “William T. Spears on four-year-old Grell Sutcliff,” the announcers voice rang through the loud speaker.

The man sent his horse into a trot and they disappeared into the sand arena, lining up with the other riders in the centre of the arena. The horse master took in a deep breath and patted the filly on the neck just as his name was the final one to be called. He straightened his top hat, straightened his shoulders, and softly squeezed his legs, “Trab,” the black filly instantly went into a slow trot.

They reached the row of about fifteen riders and slowed to a stop, next to William as they faced the announcers’ booth, waiting for the places to be called. The horse master looked over the few men who held ribbons and clipboards, shuffling their boots into the sand while they awaited the names to be called out. “In tenth place,” Sebastian tuned out the loud speaker until it was important; he knew he would be in the top three, so until then, he ignored the vexing voice.

He instead looked at the faces in the stands and along the fence line, trainers or family and friends of riders. The horse master saw Finny, his hands nervously clasped together while awaited the name for his boss. Sebastian zoomed over him, his red eyes trailing the crowed of younger riders on the fence until stopping on a slightly familiar face. The boy had a leg placed on the lower board of the wooden fence, the crop in his tall boot sticking high up on his leg. He was no longer wearing his navy blue jacket which allowed the horse master a better view of his young, lithe, body. He gave the boy a small nod and a half smile and he faced the announcer again, when he began calling out the top three riders of the Dressage portion of the weekend.

“In third place, we have William T. Spears on Grell Sutcliff,” the horse master almost lost it with laughter at the face of the man. “In second place, we have Hannah Annafellows on Lucka,” Sebastian smiled as he knew who the first place winner would be. “First place winner is Sebastian Michaelis on,” there was a pause, “a horse with no name,” the people cheered and Sebastian smiled when given the ribbon and the veil of roses, helping place it on his filly’s neck.

All of the riders took a lap round the arena before leaving, everyone smiling or talking with their trainers. Sebastian stepped down from the filly, Finny taking off her saddle and bridle while they walked to stable 6. “You did wonderfully, Master Michaelis,” the boy said excited as could be.

“Thank you Finny,” Sebastian said looking up at the sky as they walked on the gravel path.

The sun was already setting and the horse master was terribly famished after the long day he had. “Would you like me to take her for a sponge bath, sir?” Finny asked as they walked into the stable.

“Yes,” Sebastian said placing her halter on. “Extra oats for her tonight too, but no hay please,” he added as he handed the lead line to the eager hands.

Finny nodded and took the filly away and out of site as Sebastian took the tack to the tack room. He placed the saddle and bridle on the saddle stand near the table in the centre of the room before he removed his top hat and black jacket, placing them on the table. He rolled up his long sleeves until they were above his elbow and he sat on the swivel stool.

He picked up a yellow towel and began wiping down the saddle, cleaning it from the sand and sweat of todays’ event. A short time had passed before he heard the click of the door close behind him. He took a small whiff of the air and smiled knowing who it was. He did not bother to turn and look as the soft sound of boots walking towards him filled his ears.

When he was close enough, the horse master attacked. In a blink of an eye, he grabbed the unsuspecting boy by the wrists and had his back firmly placed against the door that he had closed only seconds before. “You know it isn’t polite to sneak up on someone,” Sebastian whispered into his ear.

His face was crimson red, his breathing quickening, his blood rushing through his veins, the sound driving the horse master nearly insane. “I-I am sorry,” he muttered out softly.

Sebastian had his wrists pinned high above his head while he pressed his thigh between the boy’s legs. “What is it you needed, young Phantomhive,” Sebastian asked, his lips hovering so close the porcelain flesh on his neck.

“I-I wanted to congratulate you on your win,” he stuttered out.

“And what else?” Sebastian’s lips now hovered over the boys’ pink ones.

“A-and I’d like you to teach me,” he said.

Sebastian pushed his face a bit closer, though his lips still never touched the boys. He pulled away when the boy leaned forward, trying to break the teasing hover. Sebastian let a slow growl build in his throat as he kissed the boys jaw softly, his lips mapping the flesh from his chin to his earlobe.

He sucked on the earlobe, causing a small groan to filter from the boys’ mouth as he did so. Sebastian nipped it before moving down to his neck and he continued to kiss that angelic flesh. He released the boys’ wrists only to rub up and down his sides and to his back and down, his hands squeezing the boys arse tightly causing another groan to escape those perfect lips.

Sebastian picked him up that way, the boy wrapping his legs round the taller man waist as he removed the boys back from the door, only to place it on the table. “What do you want me to do?” The horse master asked into Ciels’ ear.

“Teach me,” he breathed out when the horse master nipped his neck hard. “Teach me,” he moaned out when Sebastian began to gyrate his hips against Ciel.

“Mm,” was all he said before looking into his blue eye. He reached down with one of his hands to grope the boys’ stiff pants, running his hand up the hard and thick member that was clearly visible through the tight khaki breeches. “What a surprise we have here,” Sebastian smiled down to the squirming boy. “Who knew you were so well endowed,” Sebastian bit his lip as he looked at the boy beneath him, his eyes closed, his mouth slightly opened as he was being felt up.

The door behind them suddenly opened, “Sir Michaelis, what do you want me to do with…” the young Finny stopped in his tracks. “Oh, oh, god, I’m so sorry, I didn’t…” he was blushing fiercely and started to back out.

“No, no, Finny, it is alright,” the horse master said straitening his shoulders while Ciel let his legs drop against the table while he sat up. “Take Mister Phantomhive here to my office and get him the paper work for board and lessons please. Help him fill it out and then bring it to me,” Sebastian patted down his shirt as he walked passed the still shocked stable boy.

“Be here at six a.m. young Phantomhive, and bring your running shoes,” Sebastian said as he disappeared down the corridor of stalls.

Ciel was dumbfounded, horny, and shocked at what had just happened. He groaned and leaned back against the table, his head hitting it with a hard thud that could be heard from outside of the stable. He had no idea what he was about to get himself into.

 


	2. Not Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta.  
> Contact Me: [Tumblr,](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fasfer-dreams-the-impossible) [Twitter,](https://twitter.com/FasferMy) [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_fasfer_/?hl=en)  
> 

It felt as if it took an eternity for Monday to come round. The horse master new how irrational the thought was, that it could not possibly have been an eternity for, an eternity is forever, yet still the man felt as such.

The weekend went very well for the horse master. He placed first in every event but cross country, William T. Spears having him beat on that course. It was a pity, but no matter, he was still the best rider the entire weekend. He didn’t run into the young Ciel Phantomhive after the tack room, which was awful for the man. His entire brain was muffled by the boy and his skin and face and beautiful eye and the mystery behind the eyepatch.

He had found himself falling into a trance when he thought about him, Finnian his stable boy having to break him out of it. It was pathetic on his part; he was too old to be feeling like a young man again. Besides, vampire could not _like_ another vampire or even a human. It was a preposterous notion. Maybe he only lusted after him and the unique blood coursing through his veins.

The horse masters stomach went into shambles at the thought of being able to taste such delectable rivers of crimson. The uniqueness of such a meal nearly destroyed his appetite for another; he was too picky an eater beforehand but now.

His stomach growled in agreement of not being fed all weekend, the things forcing him from his thoughts as he leaned against a fence, waiting for the young Earl Phantomhive. Sebastian had done quite the extensive research on his family history. They were a long bloodline of nobility that were the left hand to the queen, many years ago, before the monarch was replaced with Parliament. They were now rich estate owners and business going people who owned the largest Equine Tack Manufacturing Company in the world: Funtom. They even had a clothing line and four universities named after different earls.

The horse master stumbled upon a family tree, and old book that kept up with those whose blood held the Phantomhive name. To his surprise, the book names Ciel and the year he was born. He just turned seventeen only four months ago on the fourteenth day of Dezember, despite his original thought of him being between eighteen and twenty.  Alas, through all of his research, nothing was brought up on the poor boys’ eye, leaving the horse master to only wonder what was under that silky eyepatch.

The headlights of a vehicle came crashing onto the horse masters face causing him to shield his eyes in the dark morning. He growled at the annoyance, but soon his eyes adjusted and the vehicle passed him only a small way before stopping. Ciel quickly pooped out of the vehicle, wearing long shorts and a muscle tank top. He looked back into the car as his father spoke to him. “Call Tanaka when you are finished here. Your mother and I will be in town on business,” Vincent Phantomhive said.

Ciel showed his father his cell phone before shutting the door, his father driving away quickly. The boy looked half asleep, his hair a mess, his eye hardly open as they still were filled with sleep. He walked sluggishly towards the horse master who was still leaned against the fence, a leg propped up against the lower bit of wood. “Why in the blood hell do you have me here so early?” the boy said angrily, obviously not being a morning person.

“I believe a morning run is the best way to wake up and also keep fit,” the horse master smiled deviously.

“Running? You’ve got to be kidding me,” the boy said glaring at the grinning man before him. “I thought you were teaching me to be a better rider, not the next Olympic meter racer,” the growled.

“I am teaching you to be a better rider, and that starts with being a fit rider. How do you expect a horse to do all of that hard work with a heavy load on their back?”

“There are plenty of heavy people who are great riders,” the boy spat. “Hey, did you just call me fat?”

“Indeed there are, but you are not going to be one of them,” Sebastian smiled and patted the boy on the back, ignoring his last question, because even the boy knew he was nothing over one hundred and twenty pounds.

“C’mon Ciel, time to get to moving,” Sebastian said with a smile, pushing the boy forward and into a jog down the gravel path.

By no means were they sprinting but they were not jogging either, it was a nice balance in between the two as they made it to a path that bordered the property. “How far are we running?” Ciel asked, already out of breath.

“The distance is not important Earl, the destination is,” Sebastian said as they ran up a steep hill.

The ran in silence for a long time, the minutes too many to count, the time too long to comprehend. The poor Phantomhive boy was red faced and out of breath when they reached the destination. Somewhere on the run both males had lost their shirts, Sebastian practically swooning over the view of the boy takin his shirt off.

Sebastian told him, time and time again to breathe into his nose and of his mouth on the run, countless times, but eventually he got the hang of it which helped him run. They ended up stopping a few times, Ciel covered in beads of sweat, hunched over, chest rising and falling quickly. He was only allowed to stop so often and by the time they reached the destination, the boy wanted to die; keel over, and simply fade away from exhaustion. At least that was what he told the horse master.

When they stopped, Sebastian too was breathing heavily, but not as hard at the boy who leaned against a tree. Sebastian smiled and took in a deep breath as the smell of fresh water filled his nose while the sound of water cascading rock filled his ears. “The falls, young Phantomhive, our destination,” Sebastian said pointing behind the boy.

“Yeah, let me just, whooh,” he could hardly speak he was so out of breath. “I’m just going to lay down, for…forever,” he said waving the horse master off. “You, you go do whatever it is you do,” he said placing his hands on his bent knees.

Sebastian approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, “It was only two miles, you’re not going to die,” he laughed. “Now, let us cool off,” he said before charging towards the cliff and jumping over.

Ciel ran to the cliff side, worried that he just witnessed something tragic, but when he looked over the edge, he saw the bluest water he had ever seen in a large pool about fifteen meters below. He watched, waiting for Sebastian to resurface but when he did not, he cursed aloud and jumped in.

Sebastian had swum to a small bank out of view as Ciel jumped in. He watched the boy resurface, flinging his head back to get his black hair from his eye as he spun in circles looking for the horse master. Sebastian quietly got into the water and swam to the boy. How he didn’t see the man swim up to him was mind boggling.

Sebastian broke the surface of the water behind Ciel and then pounced. He pushed his head underwater and them went down with him, laughing under the water as Ciel had his arms crossed, annoyed at the childish games of the horse master. The most surprising thing of all was the fact the eyepatch stayed in place snuggly round his head, keeping his eye covered still. When they both broke the surface of the water, Sebastian was greeted with a face full of water being splashed at him.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Sebastian threatened. Ciel simply smiled and proceeded to splash the man in his face once again. “Don’t say I did not warn you,” Sebastian said in the most serious tone he could muster up.

Ciel gulped and then retreated, trying to escape the backlash of his splashing. Sebastian let him get far away before he chased him, laughing at how fast he was swimming despite practically dying from the run only minutes ago.

Then he charged.

He quickly gained on the fleeing boy who was heading towards the waterfall which only led to a giant rock formation a small ways behind the falling water. Sebastian reached him as he hit the waterfall. He gripped the boy by the shoulders and pinned him against the rock formation that sat behind the waterfall. Ciel let out a grunt as he was roughly forced into the rock.

His face was already turning a bright pink, even before Sebastian ran his hands from Ciels shoulders and to his neck and then jaw. The horse master leaned in, wondering how those lips tasted. His heart shook at his rib cage with anticipation of finally being able to taste those splendid mounds of flesh. Sebastian dug his feet into the clay beneath them as he placed a single hand on the rock, just to the side of Ciels head while the other stayed on his jaw. For a long time both males simply looked into one another’s eyes while Sebastians lips hovered over the boys own eager lips.

Ciel leaned forward, tired of the waiting, but once again Sebastian pulled just out of reach, leaving Ciel frustrated and blushing more under the man. Ciel groaned out his annoyance at the man before him, and how that made Sebastian melt.

Unable to say no to the eager lips any longer, Sebastian leaned down and let their flesh finally collide. It was a small peck at first, their lips breaking apart slightly after. And then the both pounced. Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastians neck while Sebastian pulled the boy by the neck closer to him as their lips once again collided, much harder than before. Sebastian removed his arm from the rock wall and used to it to grip the boys hip tightly, his nails digging into the bare flesh.

Minutes had passed before the broke apart for air, Sebastian leaning their foreheads together as he looked deeply into the blue eye. “I’ve never done this before,” the boy whispered out.

Something about those words excited the vampire, the horse master. “Have sex with a man?”

The boy shook his head. “I’ve had sex with a man,” he bit his swollen lip softly as he looked up at the god-like creature. “I’ve never been fucked by one,” he said into Sebastians lips.

“Is that what you wish me to do?” Sebastian asked, biting the boys lower lip hard, causing a moan to swell in his throat as he sucked on it. “Fuck you?” he added.

The boy moaned at such vulgar words. He had never been talked to in such a manner and it was intoxicating. He was hard before the words but now it was a rock between his legs. He grunted as he was forcibly turned around, his chest now in the rock wall while Sebastian was pressing his crotch against the boys delectable arse. “Is that what you want?” Sebastian repeated it into the boys’ ear.

“Y-yes,” the boy begged rubbing his romp against the large cock that was pressing against him.

Sebastian could see the blush on his cheeks as the boy had one side of his face pressed against the rock, his eye closed, mouth slightly ajar as his breath was hitched. Sebastian pinned his arms above his head again as he sucked on the boys flushed neck, claiming him with bruises as he trailed them to his shoulder. He thrusted his hips forward, his erect cock presses into Ciels firm cheeks.

After sufficiently marking the boy, he whispered into his ear again. “All in due time, Ciel Phantomhive, in due time,” he nipped the earlobe and then turned and dove back into the water, slipping under the waterfall, leaving Ciel alone again, frustrated, horny, and slightly angry.

* * *

 

“Let him pick his spots,” Sebastian said through the microphone round his head while he watched Ciel and Pluto canter to a jump.

Ciel was ornery and didn’t listen to Sebastian, causing the horse to glide to a stop, Ciel flying over his head. He landed on his arse with the reins and crop still in hand. He groaned as the pain coursed through him and laid back. Pluto sniffed the boys’ face and snorted. “Disgusting horse,” Ciel spat sitting back up and looking over at Sebastian whose arms were crossed. “I just fell off, are you no going to help me?”

Sebastian rolled his eyes at the brat. No matter how attractive he was and no matter how much he wanted to devour every inch of him, the boy still had an attitude larger than Jupiter; he was a rich brat and did not shy away from it. “If you would have listened to me, you wouldn’t be lying on the ground,” Sebastian said. “Though, you should also have not come off when he stopped, so Come on, get up,” Sebastian said finally making his way to the boy.

The boy stood and slid his crop into his half chap while he watched Sebastian walk to the right side of the horse. He lifted up the saddle flap and undid the horses running martingale at the girth and then the shoulders before unlatching the girth. He slid the saddle off the horse. “What do you think you’re doing?” the boy snapped.

“You need to learn to not rely on your stirrups so much, and you have the worst balance I have ever seen. So, we are balance training,” Sebastian said as he walked over to the fence and sat the saddle on top of it.

“You can’t be serious?”

“Completely, now come on, I’ll give you a leg up,” he said once he was at Pluto’s side, waiting for Ciel.

The boy let out a frustrated sigh and drug his feet through the rubber-clay padding. Sebastian clasped his fingers together and got on one knee as he waited for Ciel to place his boot in his hand. Ciel stepped on his hand and pushed up while Sebastian grabbed him on the arse and pushed up, the boy swinging his leg over the horses now bare back.

“Scoot forward,” Sebastian said placing the reins back over the horse.

He tapped Pluto’s withers and showed Ciel the best position to sit. “It’s most comfortable for the horse and you sit about here,” he told him. “You want to sit on your arse, but not completely,” he told him as he handed the reins back to the boy as he scooted up. Sebastian got devious and let his knuckles brush the boys’ crotch when he did.

“Pervert,” the boy said glaring down at the man.

The horse master raised his hands in submission as he walked backwards. “Trot him round in a figure eight while I change the jump height. Try to not have to pull his mane for balance; use your thighs,” he told him as he adjusted the jumps.

“Now, you’re going to-.” when Sebastian turned round to face Ciel, he was lying on his back on the ground, arm over his face.

Sebastian saw his steady breathed and could hear the small laugh escaping his lips. He thought he was being clever, faking a fall or something of that nature. The horse master placed his hands on his hips as he walked over to him and looked down. “Well, wat have we here? A clever teenager?” He smiled. “No, no, that’s not it. Aha, I’ve got it! We have a _dead_ teenager,” he laughed as he knelt down by the boy.

Ciel peeked out from his arm and laughed as he watched Sebastian slide between his legs while the man placed his hands by his face and leaned down, “Your lesson is over for today,” he smiled at him.

Ciel removed his arms from his face and laughed once more before placing his hands on the sturdy forearms of the horse master. There was a steady blush filling his cheeks as they looked at one another. Ciel bit his lip and oh how that drove the horse master crazy. He couldn’t help but lean down and lick the boys’ soft lips, letting the salty taste fill his senses before kissing his lips.

“Fuck me,” the boy muttered out softly.

Sebastian kissed the Ciels lips again before he could continue his plea. Sebastian slid his tongue into the boys’ mouth, mapping it out as he ran his hand up Ciels shirt and gripped his waist hard. “Say it again,” Sebastian said.

Ciel wasted no time in answering, “Fuck me,” he begged. “Until I can’t walk straight,” he said.

“You’d trust a stranger with fucking the virginity out of you?” he asked sucking at the boys’ neck.

“I trust you.”

Sebastian was not expecting that answer, the words sending shivers down his spine as they filled his ears. “Okay,” Sebastian replied. “Okay. But not today.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contact Me: [Tumblr,](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fasfer-dreams-the-impossible) [Twitter,](https://twitter.com/FasferMy) [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_fasfer_/?hl=en)  
> Leave your Comments, your Kudos, and your Love!!!♥♥♥


	3. Drunk Boys and Protective Lads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta.  
> Contact Me: [Tumblr,](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fasfer-dreams-the-impossible) [Twitter,](https://twitter.com/FasferMy) [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_fasfer_/?hl=en)  
> 

It was late evening as the horse master sat on a leather chair, his legs crossed while he read the paper. He wore reading spectacles though he did not need them, he still enjoyed wearing them. His home was silent other for the small pitter patter of a tiny black cats’ paws as she roamed the halls.

The horse master was so entranced in the political antics of the human world as he read the paper that when his phone buzzed and lit up, it startled him. It was late to be receiving a call, close to midnight, and the horse master rarely received calls. With one fluid motion he picked up the phone and looked at the number that called; it was unknown but he answered.

“Sebastian Michaelis,” He said pressing it against his ear while he went back to his former position reading the paper.

“ _HEY-sh, b-baby_ ,” said the slurred words of a familiar voice. It was Ciel Phantomhive.

It had been a week since the two talked, Ciel acting as though it were the end of the world the horse master would not have sex with him a week ago. Brat. “Ciel?” Sebastian leaned forward and set the paper aside.

He was a bit worried to be hearing Ciel sound inebriated for selfish reasons he realized, but nonetheless valid. “ _I missed you,_ ” the boy said giggling with someone on the other side.

Sebastian rubbed the bridge of nose before he spoke. “Ciel, have you been drinking?” the horse master asked knowing the answer beforehand, but he still felt the need to ask.

“ _W-what? Yeah babs, c’mon, I miss you, come see me_ ,” the boy whined.

“Where are you?” Sebastian asked hearing the music and people in the background, the loud thud, the noisy voices.

“A friendies house,” the boy laughed. “Whoa,” he said after a loud _bang_ and _crash_.

“Ciel, what is the address? I’m coming to get you,” Sebastian said standing from his chair and leaving the study of his house.

“ _No, no, babs, I’m fine, thats was just Alois.”_

The horse master froze. “Alois Trancy?”

“ _Hey, yeah, do you know him?”_ the boy giggled.

“You’re at his Estate I take it?”

“ _Huh_?” the boy was confused.

“Don’t leave his property, Ciel Phantomhive,” Sebastian growled.

“ _I love it when you get aggressive babs,”_ the boy giggled and then was cut off by Sebastian hanging up the phone.

\---

The mansion was crawling with drunk children, some faces familiar, others foreign to the angry vampire and horse master that pushed through the crowed to find _his_ drunk child. The main courtyard was crawling with most of the humans, singing and dancing, a few puking into the bushes that encompassed the fountain.

But Ciel Phantomhive was nowhere to be seen. Until Sebastian spotted Alois Trancy, grinding on an older boy who was enjoying the attention paid to his crotch. Sebastian was at them and pulling Alois by the arm in seconds, the boy squealing and trying to pull away. “Get off me you sick pervert,” the boy growled, twisting his arm to escape but to no avail.

Sebastian threw him on an empty bench and leaned in close to the boy, “Tell me where Ciel is,” Sebastian demanded.

“I don’t talk to perverts, you freak,” the boy slurred crossing his arms and looking away.

“Where. Is. Ciel.” Sebastian said slower this time, forcing the boy to look into his eyes as he forcibly held him by the cheeks with a single gloved hand.

The boy spit into the horse masters eye as he shook his face free. “Claude is going to kill you, you fucking vampire pervert freak,” the boy growled out.

Sebastian wasn’t surprised that Alois knew what he was; Claude kept nothing from his young lover, Sebastian thought as he whipped the saliva from his face with a hand before laughing almost uncontrollably. “Not before he kills you,” Sebastian said close to the boys’ face. “Now, Alois, I will ask only one more time, where is Ciel Phantomhive?”

“Sebastian!” he heard from behind him.

“Speak of the devil,” Sebastian rolled his eyes as he stood and turned to face Claude.

The man was tall, black hair and glasses that sat atop the bridge of his nose perfectly. He had fair skin that brought out his high cheekbones and lean face. Amongst the fair skin and black hair was yellow eyes, the emeralds an almost luminescent of colours if looked at a certain way. He was a strikingly handsome fellow, but cold and devious; a demon to kind. That was how the two men were alike. Their own people feared them. They were cruel and unruly, carefree and cold, calculated killers.

Claude was wearing a suite, the jacket covering most of the brown vest and white shirt beneath the expensive fabrics. His suit pants fit nicely against his body with matching black shoes. The man spared no expense to look presentable, and noble, and above everyone else. “Claude Faustus,” Sebastian smirked straightening out the grey vest he wore; he too spared no expense on appearances.

“I do hope you haven’t laid a finger on my dearest Alois,” he said pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as they creeped down it.

Alois jumped up from the bench and ran over to the side of Claude, the man towering over the golden haired boy, who only stood at only 152 centimeters. “Of course not,” Sebastian said with a low growl as he straightened his shoulders. “Where is Ciel Phantomhive?” he said calm and surprisingly collected.

Claude wrapped his arm round the waist of the blonde boy and looked down at him with an adorning smile. Sebastian was taken aback by the emotion being shown on the vampire’s face. Never in his long life had Sebastian heard of a vampire falling in love, not even with another, but Claude’s face spoke of love as he looked down at the boy. “Your human _play-thing_ is passed out on the table inside. Poor boy can’t take his liquor,” the man laughed.

“Do not speak of him in such a manner, Claude,” Sebastian bellowed.

“Temper, temper,” Claude laughed. “Get your _pet_ and leave the property, Sebastian Michaelis. We will see you at the next show,” he pulled Alois along as they left and angry Sebastian to implode on the spot.

It angered Sebastian more than anything for his Ciel Phantomhive to referred to as something less than he truly is. The boy was no one’s pet or play-thing. He was strong willed and beautiful. Drunk on this occasion but Sebastian felt a ting in his heart as he thought of how Ciel called him in his drunken stupor. Only knowing the boy for hardly a week already had the vampire and horse master begin to _feel_ something. He could not put words to how he felt; he had never felt such things.  

He didn’t have time to stand there and mull over these new emotions. He needed to get the young Earl and take him far away from the Trancy Estate. So he did and to his surprise, Claude had not lied as to the whereabouts of his Ciel. He was indeed passed out on a large dining table in the mansion, his body all curled up and snoring.

He was wearing a muscle-tank, a lot like the one he wore when they went on their first run. Accompanying the tank-top was a pair of holey black skinny jeans that fit him snuggly, extenuating the curvature of his arse nicely and the muscle on his thighs. It was beautiful sight to witness, almost enough to keep Sebastian from waking and moving him. He knew that would be wrong, so he approached the table and shook the boys’ shoulder softly, but he did not stir. So, Sebastian put an arm under the bend in the sleeping boys knee and his back and lifted him from the table.

The boy wrapped his arms round the horse masters neck and sank his face into the crook of it, still sleeping soundly. Sebastian smiled at the action, his heart seizing against the throne of his ribs. The boy stayed that way the entire walk back to horse masters’ car, a BMW 18, the newest model. The sleek black exterior glowing against the night lights of the mansion. Sebastian loved the luxury of a fast car and he had the money to buy them, so he did.

He opened the butterfly door and softly sat Ciel in it and buckled him up. Only then did Ciel wake up, “Don’t take me home,” he said still with a slur in his vocabulary. “My father will kill me if he sees me like this,” the boy said his eyes closed.

Sebastian nodded, though the boy would not see, as he shut the door and walked round the front of the car and got into the driver’s seat. “Alright, young Phantomhive, I will not take you home,” he said starting the car and zooming off, back towards his on home.

* * *

“Ciel, can you walk?” Sebastian asked, leaning over the boy to unbuckle him as they had arrived at his home.

Ciel grumbled and moaned but did not answer him, so Sebastian picked the boy up once more. The pungent smell of alcohol permeated the air around Ciel, filling the horse masters’ nose with a burning sensation. He sighed and looked down at the sleeping boys face and smiled as he entered the home.

Sebastian lived an extravagant life; he’s had many years to perfect the art of business and money. When walking into the home, there were two winding stair cases that lead to a second level, and then a third. The floors were white marble while the main entryway walls were red, lined with gold embroidery. Sebastian walked slowly up the stairs as he was carrying precious cargo. He did his best to not wake the boy, but he stirred and shifted in the horse masters’ arms and looked up, his eyes tired and still glossed over.

Sebastian looked down at the blue eye and smiled. “Where are we?” the feeble voice of the seventeen-year-old asked.

“My home,” he replied as he entered the master bedroom.

The room was large, two wardrobes on opposing black walls while a large king sized bed sat in the centre of the room, the black silk sheets looking inviting and warm to anyone who looked. There were two windows though there was heavy dark purple drapery blocking out any light that dared enter. The bathroom was off to one side while the walk in closet was just to the side of that. The walls were empty, no pictures or art, or anything. It was an almost boring room.

Sebastian slowly set the Earl Phantomhive down atop the sheets as asked him to sit up while he took off the boy’s sneakers, his fingers purposefully brushing his calves though they were covered with the jean fabric. After neatly placing his shoes to the side, he reached up to the hem of his tank and pulled it up and off of him. He folded it and placed it beside the shoes. “Can you stand, please?” he held out his hand for the boy to grab and he did, still wobbling and slightly incoherent.

Sebastian slowly reached for the button on the boys’ jeans, looking into his face the entire time as the button popped out of the hole. The then slid his hand down and unzipped them, slowly. “Kiss me,” Ciel muttered out.

Sebastian was taken aback at the request and moved his hands from the young Earls jeans. “I am but a stranger young Phantomhive. You trust me with a kiss?” he asked him.

“That didn’t stop’s you from groping and touching me’s all over before,” he retorted drunkenly.

“We hardly know each other, young Phantomhive, and you are intoxicated past consent,” Sebastian said with a small smile while he pulled the boys pants from his hips and down.

He gasped when he noticed the boy was not wearing any underwear, thought the most surprising was the hard cock that popped out from the confines of his pants. The boy didn’t speak any more as he was sat back on the bed and his pants completely removed and folded and placed on his shirt.  Sebastian reached behind the boys’ head and slowly pulled at the string that held his eyepatch in place and then it fell, though he caught it.

He was awestruck at what he saw. The boys’ eye was a violet colour, much brighter than the other, but the pupil was clouded. “What happened?” the horse master finally gained the courage to ask while he pulled the sheets back and let Ciel slide under it.

The boy rolled onto his side and snuggled under the blankets before he answered. “I was born with it,” was all he said before falling into a deep slumber.

Sebastian smiled at him, finally happy to learn about his eye. He leaned down and kissed the boy on the forehead before leaving him to sleep in piece.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contact Me: [Tumblr,](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fasfer-dreams-the-impossible) [Twitter,](https://twitter.com/FasferMy) [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_fasfer_/?hl=en)  
> Leave your Comments, your Kudos, and your Love!!!♥♥♥

**Author's Note:**

> Contact Me: [Tumblr,](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fasfer-dreams-the-impossible) [Twitter,](https://twitter.com/FasferMy) [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_fasfer_/?hl=en)  
> Leave your Comments, your Kudos, and your Love!!!♥♥♥


End file.
